Vampiric
by Keruseyu
Summary: In the present day, vampires roam the streets, hidden in the shadows. With more secrets to hide than there are stars, a certain girl decieves many in a fight to survive. But blood lust is a powerful force- will she give in?


Vampiric   
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Keru: I'm on a vampire kick! Don't know why...  
  
Meg-chan: I think I'll sit this one out...  
  
Yamis+Hikaris+Keri+Rath+Demon Rath: Yeah, us too.  
  
Kaguya-chan (Rachel): Don't worry, Keru! I'll stick with you!   
  
Keru: Okay!!! : )  
  
Keri: And that assures you, how? I mean, the girl doesn't even call you by your real name in public!   
  
Keru: I like it when she refers to me as Kanna, or Keri, or Keru.   
  
Meg-chan: Freaky...  
  
Rachel: *Evil demon glare*  
  
Daniel: AHHHH!!!! IT'S THE DEMONESS!!! *Points at Keru*  
  
Keru: Daniel, HOW THE HELL DID YOU POP INTO MY STORY!? *Takes out hammer (WHAM!)*  
  
Everyone but Kaguya and Keru: Poor dude...  
  
Keru+Kaguya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Meg-chan: Shut up, you pathetic fools.  
  
Kaguya: Damn, girl, who shoved a stick up your ass this morning?  
  
*Meg-chan and Kaguya take up fighting stances*  
  
Keru: -_-; On with the story!  
  
===  
  
Footsteps approached the filthy, dark alley. Yellow-green eyes narrowed in aticipation of a long-awaited meal.  
  
There... A young man staggered around the corner, clutching the wall for support. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of humans, she dropped quickly and silently.   
  
Pinning the druken man against the wall, she leaned forward. Her fangs hovered over that one pulsing spot, her eyes riveted on his, putting the man into a light mental trance. She sank her fangs delicately into his pulse, reveling in the tangy taste of human blood, however inebriated it was. The man began to struggle at the first course of pain shooting through his body, but his flailing grew weaker and weaker as the strength drained from him.   
  
She released him, letting his once-warm form fall to the ground. Stepping innocently over his lifeless body, she made her way back to the streets, smirking as guys stared at her, with her high-heels and a perfect shade of lipstick.  
  
Blood red.  
  
===  
  
"Morning." Kel glanced up from her lap top, glaring at her friend. She had the worst hangover... courtesy of her late, late night.   
  
Lalasa smiled brightly from her side of the table, showing off her perfect red lipstick. She looked as fresh as a daisy, considering that she had just walked in.   
  
"Just got back from downtown, huh?" Kel asked drearily, reaching for her mug of hot green tea.   
  
"Yup! It was sooo much fun! The food was great!"  
  
Kel grinned lopsidedly. "I coulda told you that."   
  
Lalasa glanced at the clock. "Okay, Kel, you may not have classes today because you're brilliant, but I do, so bye!"  
  
Kel smiled and continued typing.   
  
Five minutes later, she pressed the last key of her paper, and stood. Kel stretched, yawning widely. She cracked her neck back and forth, then her knuckles.   
  
"Ewwwww..." Kel turned calmly to face her friend. "Hi, Alyssa." The girl shook her long black hair back and forth, rolling her green eyes upward. "Jeez, there's no scaring you."  
  
Kel giggled. "Nope." She glanced over at Alyssa.   
  
"What's on the agenda today, Aly?" Her friend clapped her hands together. "Shopping!" She sqealed, going sparkly-eyed. "Aly, we went shopping yesterday! How about we go get some food instead?"   
  
Aly rolled her eyes. "You're not hungry. I can tell." Kel sighed. "But, Aly! Shopping isn't-" She was cut off abruptly. "Yeah, yeah, shopping 'isn't your thing.' If that's true, then why did you actually spend more money than I did last time? Hm?"   
  
Kel flushed. "H-hey! I needed a wardrobe update!"  
  
Aly winked. "It looks like you still do..."  
  
Kel growled and threw a random object, which happened to be a pencil, at her. "Take that, you fiend!"   
  
Aly chuckled and threw it back. "You're not getting out of it, you know. Why don't you go get cleaned up? Your shirt is stained and you haven't brushed your hair."  
  
Kel groaned. "Fine!" She mumbled, getting to her feet. She strode past her friend, heading towards her room. Minutes later she came back out, brown hair flowing from its delicate, yet messy pony tail. She was wearing a touch of mascara, complimented by a nice bluish shade of eyeshadow. Her full lips were tinged pink, and she had left her flawless, pale skin unadorned.   
  
Her shirt looked like a white tanktop covered with a black shoulderless shirt, but it was actually two shirts together. The black shirt was low enough to reveal the writing on the tanktop, which stated clearly, "Do I look like a freakin' people person?" This was accompanied by black flares and high-heeled boots.  
  
Aly eyed her crtically. "You look like a street hooker."   
  
"Do not. If you want to know what a street hooker looks like, take a look at the TV."   
  
Aly glanced over at the TV, where Britany Spear's 'Toxic' was playing on the screen. "Point taken. Let's go, my wanna-be hook- OWWW!!!!"   
  
Kel smirked and glanced at her boots. "You think I wear these for no good reason?"   
  
Aly hugged her shin, glaring at Kel. "Shut up and come on."  
  
===  
  
Keru: So who's the vampy? I'm not tell-ing!  
  
Kaguya: It's- mmfh!  
  
Keru: Don't say it!  
  
Kaguya: *%(#^@#$$!  
  
Keru: BAD KAGUYA! *Drags out hammer*  
  
Kaguya: Nooo! Don't hurt me! 


End file.
